My Special Senpai
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: One-Shot! Gender bender. Manis-pahitnya hubungan senpaixkouhai antara Akashi Seijuurou dan Fem!Kuroko Tetsuya. Fluffy, maybe? Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay? / Cover NOT Mine!


**Kuroko no Basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei **  
** **My Special Senpai** by **Rin Shouta** **  
** **Rate : T** **  
** **Genre : F** luffy **, R** omance

 **Pair : AkaFem!Kuro**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. One-Shot. OOC, typos, etc. Manis-pahitnya hubungan senpaixkouhai antara Akashi Seijuurou dan Fem!Kuroko Tetsuya. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore lebih lima belas menit ketika aktivitas klub literatur dihentikan oleh ketuanya, Hyuuga Junpei. Semua anggota mulai bersiap-siap untuk angkat kaki dari ruang klub. Berbanding terbalik dengan anggota termungil nan manis yang masih sibuk mencorat-coret buku khusus berisi _draft_ cerita miliknya.

"Tecchan, ayo pulang," ajak Momoi Satsuki.

Gadis berambut _baby blue_ itu mendongak. "Mm, aku harus menyelesaikan _draft_ -ku ini sebelum idenya hilang. Jadi..."

" _Hai, hai. Wakatta_ ~" Satsuki menepuk pelan kepala sahabatnya, paham.

"Bilang saja kau ingin menunggu Pangeranmu datang menjemput," ujar Junpei.

"Jangan bercanda, Hyuuga-senpai. Itu tidak lucu," sanggah Tetsuya.

Aida Riko tersenyum usil di samping ketua klub. "Kuro-chan _tsundere mode on_ ~"

Semua anggota klub tertawa menanggapi ucapan jahil dari Riko yang memang benar adanya. Kuroko Tetsuya akan 'selalu' bersikap _tsundere_ jika itu bersangkutan dengan Pangeran SMA Teikou yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri sekarang. Omong-omong, cerita cinta mereka sudah jadi rahasia umum di kalangan murid. Bahkan ada beberapa guru yang mendukung hubungan mereka sejak awal.

"Baiklah, nanti taruh kuncinya di tempat biasa, ya," ucap Kiyoshi Teppei selaku pemegang kunci pintu klub dan wakil ketua. Ia memberikan kunci tersebut pada adik kelasnya yang kelewat imut itu lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya sebelum pergi bersama yang lain.

Tetsuya melambaikan tangan kanannya hingga pintu benar-benar tertutup. Ia menaruh kunci di dekat tempat pensil dan melanjutkan kegiatan menulis draftnya. "Padahal aku tidak berbohong," gumam gadis berambut sebahu itu.

Bibirnya maju beberapa mili, tidak terlalu suka jika dirinya diledek tentang si Pangeran sekolah. Tapi tiga detik kemudian, bibir Tetsuya berubah jadi melengkung ke atas. Dalam hati 'sedikit' mengakui kalau dirinya memang menunggu untuk dijemput oleh kakak kelas yang sudah sebulan terakhir menjadi kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba kedua pipinya terasa panas. Malu sendiri dengan sikap _semi tsundere_ -nya. _Dan sejak kapan Midorima-senpai berhasil menularkan virusnya padaku!?_ pikir Tetsuya frustasi.

Suara burung-burung bersahutan menarik perhatian si gadis. Ia duduk menyamping dari jendela sehingga dengan mudah bisa melihat para burung sedang berimigrasi ke tempat yang lebih hangat. Senyum manis Tetsuya terukir, dalam hati bersyukur masih bisa melihat kecantikan langit senja dari sini.

Mata sebiru lautannya bergerak ke arah yang lain. Tetsuya melakukan observasi kecil-kecilan terhadap ruang klub literatur. Mata itu pun terpejam. Hidungnya mencium bau buku-buku yang sangat ia sukai.

Ah, Tetsuya takkan bosan berada di sini.

Dalam benaknya semua kejadian yang bersangkutan tentang klub literatur kembali berputar layaknya film layar lebar. Mulai dari saat ia datang untuk mendaftar, memperkenalkan diri, melakukan observasi bersama anggota yang lain demi bahan cerita, berkompetisi dengan sesama anggota klub tiap minggunya, hingga ia berhasil dua kali memenangkan kompetisi tersebut. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang tercipta sampai bikin Tetsuya sedih karena sebentar lagi Riko dan kawan-kawan alias anggota klub kelas tiga lulus dari SMA Teikou kemudian menjadi alumni. Meskipun akan ada anggota baru tiap tahun seperti dirinya, tapi keberadaan mereka tetap tak bisa tergantikan.

 _Ckleeek..._ Momen sedih Tetsuya menguap saat pintu klub terbuka. Kemudian muncul seorang remaja laki-laki berambut semerah buah delima.

"Permisi. Ada orang di dalam?" tanyanya sopan.

 _Termasuk orang ini_ , kata Tetsuya dalam hati.

Sosok itu tersenyum bak pangeran negeri dongeng seraya mendekati salah satu anggota klub literatur yang nampak menunduk. Dari pandangan kosongnya, si gadis mungil sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ada masalah, Tetsuya?" tanya orang tersebut sambil mengelus rambut halusnya.

Yang ditanya malah mendongak. Menatap lurus pada wajah tampan sang pemuda yang masih setia tersenyum hangat pada Tetsuya. "Sebentar lagi... musim semi datang," jawabnya dengan nada datar.

Tawa pelan mengalun dalam ruangan tersebut. "Ya, sebulan lagi bunga sakura akan mekar," sahut si pemuda.

"Kenapa Seijuurou-senpai di sini?" tanya Tetsuya bodoh.

"Kenapa... Tentu saja ingin pulang denganmu, Sayang," jawab Akashi Seijuurou gemas.

Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya Tetsuya berpikir. Kenapa pemuda setampan dan se- _perfect_ Seijuurou mau mengejar-ngejar dirinya yang hanya gadis biasa? Padahal masih banyak gadis lain yang rela antri jadi pacarnya, walau hanya jadi pacar sehari pun mereka ikhlas.

Belum lagi, Tetsuya sempat menolak perasaannya dengan berbagai macam alasan. Tapi Seijuurou tetap mengejar hingga berhasil membuatnya luluh setelah dua bulan lebih melakukan pendekatan secara agresif. Sebenarnya Tetsuya risih tiap hari didekati, diajak makan _bareng_ di kantin, menjadi pusat perhatian lantaran Seijuurou berada di sampingnya, lalu pulang _bareng_ sampai ia turun dari kereta. Benar-benar agresif namun Tetsuya sendiri tidak menampik perasaan senang yang ia rasakan akibat perlakuan si Pangeran padanya, minus jadi pusat perhatian.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Sayang'. Terlalu berlebihan, Senpai," protes Tetsuya.

" _Hai, hai_." Seijuurou menurut lalu duduk di samping pemilik hatinya.

Tubuh gadis itu berbalik dan mulai menulis _draft_ lagi. Mengabaikan keberadaan Seijuurou yang sedang memperhatikannya sambil menyangga dagu. Konsentrasi Tetsuya buyar satu menit kemudian akibat tangan kiri Seijuurou memainkan rambutnya yang lurus dan tipis bagaikan sekumpulan benang berbahan sutra dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

" _Mou_ , Senpai. _Draft_ -nya tidak akan selesai kalau Senpai menggangguku," ucap Tetsuya sabar. Tangan kanannya menepis tangan Seijuurou yang sudah terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka diabaikan, Tetsuya."

"Hnn. Tapi ini 'wilayah'ku. Jadi, kau harus turuti perkataanku."

"Ooou, kapan aturan itu muncul di antara kita, hm?"

"Sejak barusan."

Seijuurou tidak menanggapi. Kepalanya jatuh ke atas lipatan tangan kanannya di atas meja tanpa sedetik pun melepaskan arah pandangnya yang terus tertuju pada pahatan cantik ciptaan-Nya. Ia heran kenapa Tetsuya bersikap menolak keberadaannya sejak awal mereka bertemu dulu hingga sekarang. Walau frekuensinya jadi berbeda setelah mereka resmi pacaran. Gemas tapi itulah yang bikin Seijuurou jatuh cinta pada Tetsuya.

Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain, Tetsuyanya ini justru menjauh dan sibuk dengan hobinya, yakni dunia literatur. Sikapnya sopan, rendah hati, sering menolong sesama, suka kedamaian (padahal kalau ada Seijuurou pasti berantem atau beradu argumen sampai pemuda itu mengalah). Cantik luar dan dalam pokoknya.

Tapi sebagai manusia, Tetsuya juga punya sifat buruk. Salah satunya sikap keras kepala. Terkadang _tsundere_ -nya juga bikin Seijuurou ingin melahapnya di tempat.

Apapun itu, intinya Seijuurou cinta mati dengan Tetsuya. Titik.

"Ingin menginap di sekolah, ya?" tanya Seijuurou, secara tidak langsung ingin mengajaknya pulang.

"Sebentar lagi selesai, Senpai," jawab Tetsuya tanpa menoleh.

"Dan tidak bisakah panggil aku dengan nama kecil, Tetsuya?"

"Seijuurou-senpai adalah _senpai_ ku. Jadi, tidak bisa."

Helaan napas berat terdengar kemudian. Senang sih, dibilang ' _senpai_ ku'. Tapi posisinya jadi sama dengan _senpaitachi_ Tetsuya yang lain. Tipe gadis kesukaan Seijuurou adalah gadis yang bermartabat. Punya rasa menghormati kepada yang tua dan harga diri yang tinggi (namun tidak boleh melebihi tinggi tubuhnya sendiri). Itu semua ada pada sosok Kuroko Tetsuya.

Bersyukur _sih_ sudah pasti Seijuurou lakukan karena hatinya memilih seseorang yang tidak jauh dari tipe idamannya. Tapi ada beberapa pengecualian. Bolehlah gadisnya ini menghormatinya sebagai _senpai_ , namun jika sedang berdua, wajar 'kan kalau Seijuurou ingin dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya saja.

"Aku ini pacarmu, kan?" tanya Seijuurou serius sambil menatap lurus mata Tetsuya.

Semburat merah terlihat sekilas sebelum gadis itu memalingkan wajah.

"Ayolah, panggil aku 'Seijuurou' saja. Ya, ya?"

"..."

"Tetsuya, kau mendengarku, kan?"

"...Senpai berisik."

"Senpai lagi..." Seijuurou memasang wajah cemberut lalu menatap pintu klub dengan kedua tangan sudah terlipat di atas meja sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Bayangan sebuah tangan terulur ke arahnya berhasil mengukir senyuman di wajah Seijuurou sebelum usapan lembut menyapa rambut merah delimanya.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan fakta kalau kau lahir dua tahun lebih dulu dariku. Makanya aku memanggilmu 'Senpai'," jelas Tetsuya.

Kepala Seijuurou menghadapnya. "Meskipun aku pacarmu?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Orang tuaku sudah mengajarkanku seperti itu sejak kecil."

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir panggilan 'Seijuurou-senpai' terlalu panjang?"

Kali ini gelengan kepala menjadi jawabannya.

"Tetsuyaaaaa."

Tawa halus nan merdu terdengar setelah pacarnya mengerang frustasi. Tangan kanan gadis _baby blue_ yang sedari tadi mengambang di udara kini mendarat di pipi kiri Seijuurou secara perlahan lalu mengusapnya. "Walaupun aku memanggilmu 'senpai', apa kau tidak sadar kalau hanya Seijuurou-senpai adalah satu-satunya senpai yang kupanggil dengan nama kecil?" tanya Tetsuya dan buat lawan bicaranya termenung. Baru sadar mengenai fakta tersebut.

"Mm, kurasa... aku tidak sadar."

"BAkashi."

"Hei!"

Kedua tangan Tetsuya terlipat di atas meja, mengikuti posisi Seijuurou. Mereka saling tatap tanpa berucap apapun. Hanya memandang dan memuji dalam hati betapa sempurnanya sosok di hadapan masing-masing. Kepala Seijuurou terangkat lalu mulai mengikis jarak. Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya hingga sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh ujung bibir dan kening yang tertutupi helaian rambutnya.

" _Kaerou_ , Tetsuya," bisik Seijuurou.

" _Un_."

"Aku akan merindukan momen-momen kita di tempat ini, Tetsuya," ucap Seijuurou lagi.

"Makanya jangan lulus tahun ini," sahut Tetsuya seraya memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Heeeeh... Jadi, kau mau punya pacar yang mengulang satu tahun?"

"Pacar _sih_ , boleh. Asal bukan 'suamiku' yang mengulang."

Kode. Tetsuya melancarkan kode secara tidak langsung pada Seijuurou bahwa perbedaan pacar dan suami itu bagi si gadis adalah penting. Beberapa kali memang sempat diungkit, Seijuurou mengiyakan saja. Toh, kenyataannya pacar tidak lebih dari sekedar pacar. Tetsuya belum terikat sepenuhnya, masih bebas memilih siapapun laki-laki di luar sana selain dirinya.

Namun Seijuurou tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak. Di masa depan Tetsuya harus menyandang marga Akashi dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya. HARUS.

"Tunggu saja. Setelah kau lulus SMA, aku akan datang ke rumahmu bersama orang tuaku, Tetsuya," ucap Seijuurou serius.

"Ya, ya. Dengan senang hati pintu rumahku akan terbuka lebar untukmu, Senpai," sahut Tetsuya seraya menggendong tas di bahu kanan. Tak lupa tangan kanannya memegang kunci pintu ruang klub literatur. Ia memandang sebentar bahu tegap dan lebar Seijuurou yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu keluar ruangan sebelum ikut melangkahkan kaki mengikutinya.

"Lulus SMA, ya... Hmmm..."

"Kalau kau siap, aku bisa mengajak orang tuaku pergi ke rumahmu besok."

" _Please_ , Senpai. Aku ingin jadi gadis SMA 'normal' sampai lulus nanti."

"Berarti kau mau menunggu, kan?"

"Tergantung."

Seijuurou menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah. Tetsuya mengunci pintu ruang klub literatur kemudian menatapnya bingung. "Apa?" tanya Tetsuya polos.

"Tergantung apa?"

"Tergantung, apa kau bisa menjaga perasaanku padamu dan memberikan afeksi lebih hingga aku tak bisa berpaling atau tidak."

Tantangan. Tetsuya memberikan Seijuurou tantangan yang susah-susah gampang. Menjaga perasaan? Selamanya akan Seijuurou lakukan. Tapi memberikan afeksi lebih selama ia tak ada di sisi Tetsuya? Itu... sepertinya akan menyulitkan.

Tahun ini Seijuurou lulus. Bahkan sudah hitungan kurang dari dua bulan. Namun bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya kalau langsung menyerah.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan cara apapun sampai kau tak bisa melirik laki-laki lain, Tetsuya," kata Seijuurou sambil membentuk seringaian di wajahnya. Ia maju dua langkah hingga berada tepat di hadapan Tetsuya. Sang gadis mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi yang terpaut beberapa belas centi meter. Wajah Seijuurou mendekat. Hidung mereka bersentuhan sebelum dua bibir menyatu sepenuhnya.

"Aku takkan memohon padamu untuk menerimaku. Tapi aku akan berusaha keras supaya kau tak pergi meninggalkanku, Tetsuya. Kau bebas memilih mau bersamaku atau tidak. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangnya dari Seijuurou.

" _Yosh_. Kita pulang." Seijuurou menggenggam tangan mungil dan lentik milik Tetsuya.

"Ke ruang guru dulu, Senpai," ucap si gadi mengingatkan.

"Oh, iya. Lupa."

"Senpai mulai pikun," canda Tetsuya dengan nada datar sehingga tak terdengar seperti sedang mengajak bercanda. Tangan kirinya menggenggam balik tangan kanan Seijuurou sambil menyamakan langkah kaki mereka. Dalam hati ia benci jika berjalan di belakang Seijuurou karena hal itu bisa mengingatkannya tentang perbedaan yang cukup besar di antara mereka.

"Aku ingin berdiri dan berjalan di sampingmu, Seijuurou-senpai."

Gumaman pelan Tetsuya tak luput dari indera pendengar Seijuurou. "Tentu, aku juga menginginkannya," sahutnya dan sukses bikin Tetsuya malu. Ia memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah di balik lengan Seijuurou.

" _Kawaii_ ~"

" _Urusai desu_."

 **~ END ~**

:) Hei! Ini fanfic AkaFem!Kuro pertama saya. Maaf kalau memang OOC. Masih dalam tahap mendalami pairing versi straight mereka. u.u Dan ini terinspirasi dari seseorang, tapi maaf-ssu. Saya gak bikin fanfic ini untukmu. XP Demo arigatou gozaimasu! #bow

Terima kasih untuk readers, reviewers, silent readers yang membaca fanfic saya. #bow Saya terima kritik dan saran lewat kotak Review maupun PM.

Sankyuu! Bye, bye!

CHAU!


End file.
